


Something Good Can Work

by Well_Then_Extract



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Idk but I'm doing it, M/M, should I even tag mentioned people?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_Then_Extract/pseuds/Well_Then_Extract
Summary: (How many confession fics will I do? More than I should)Jeremy has always talked in his sleep, whatever he said normally being random bits of thoughts and nothing that made sense without context. However, our subconscious makes us do strange things sometimes, including telling someone something we wouldn't want them to know.





	Something Good Can Work

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so long? You're probably wondering why I wrote so much, well I don't know either. I thought it'd be short and sweet, yet here we are, 7,000+ words later.  
> Anyway, I think what we've learned from this is that I can't have two weeks to work on something and still have it be a reasonable length.  
> Okay well this mentions Stranger Things and its characters (an amazing show on Netflix that I obviously don't own) but you don't have to watch it in order to read this. I don't think there are any spoilers, but don't hate me if there are. Also the theories revolving around a character being gay is just something from the fandom I thought to add and it is very possibly not true, but you never know.  
> Okay that's enough out of me, go read the gay now!

Mrs. Mell was sitting at the table in her kitchen, right in front of a large window that gave her a great view of the front yard. She talked to her husband as he cooked dinner. It was only three in the afternoon, but that night’s dinner would take more time than it normally would. She sipped on a coffee and had an empty plate underneath her, chatting away.

“So then Carol asked when Michael was going to get a girlfriend, you know how she is, and-”

“Um, Michael is gay”

“What!?” Mrs. Mell almost choked on her coffee.

“Yeah, have you not realized it yet?” Mr. Mell looked over at his wife, tilting his head.

“No! How could I have?”

“He has never shown any interest in a girl whatsoever, he seems to pay more attention to a movie with a male main character, he makes gay jokes, for God’s sake; he even asked us if he could buy a giant gay flag to hang in his room! How could you miss it?” Mr. Mell counted off signs as he spoke, adding up to four fingers of gay hints, or blatant proof.

“I guess, but what about Ruth?” Mrs. Mell asked, referring to a girl Michael had been friends with for two years before Ruth moved to a different school.

“I heard from Elle that Ruth is a lesbian. I just ran into them at the grocery store. And I looked it up, elementary school crushes don’t count”

“You looked it up” Mrs. Mell scoffed under her breath, taking another sip of coffee.

“What was that?”

Mrs. Mell cleared her throat and ignored the question. “Okay so maybe, _maybe_ , he’s gay. But it’s not like he’s ever had a crush on a boy to prove it…”

Mr. Mell opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, figuring that his wife could figure it out on her own.

“Well, there was-” she paused “Oh my God!”

“There it is”

Mrs. Mell stood up, the realization hit her, and everything suddenly made sense. “Oh my God, this is amazing!” She yelled, pacing. She stopped suddenly, turning to her husband. “What do we do?”

“Well, the kid has to come out, not the parents”

“Should we confront him? I could make him a cake!”

“Karen-”

The two were interrupted by Michael and Jeremy bursting in through the front door.

“Shut up Jeremy I’m right!” Michael yelled, pushing through the door. “Mom are platypuses mammals?”

“Yes?”

Michael turned to Jeremy, a triumphant grin on his face. “I told you!” He screamed, and Jeremy stuck his tongue out in response. They were freshman but they still acted like kindergartners.

“You didn’t know that Jeremy?” Mr. Mell asked.

“No, but I’m not exactly up on my platypus knowledge.” Jeremy shrugged, glaring at Michael when he laughed.

“Well, now you owe me twenty dollars”

Jeremy groaned, slumping back against the wall.

“Hey, you could have just agreed that I was right in the first place, but no”

“Ugh fine I’ll give you the twenty, just stop rubbing it in”

“Oh I’ll never stop doing that” Michael and Jeremy stopped for a second, both just staring at each other. Jeremy broke the moment by announcing he was going to go the basement.

“I’ll go too”

“Wait, Michael, can we talk to you real quick?” Mrs. Mell interrupted.

Michael and Jeremy shared a worried glance before Jeremy walked down into the basement.

“What’d I do?” Michael asked as soon as Jeremy was out of earshot.

“Nothing! Your father and I were just wondering… If um, if you’re…” Mrs. Mell smiled nervously, trying to word it without offending her son, or without scaring him off and having him lie to her.

“Son are you gay?” Mr. Mell was never one for dancing around the obvious and always wanted to get to the important stuff first.

Michael froze, face visibly paling and his hands involuntarily clenching (something they did when he was nervous or upset. Or both).

“I um- just uh,” Michael took a deep breath and looked at the floor before continuing. “How did you know?” That wasn’t a straight answer, but it was enough for the Mell parents, and it revealed just enough to confirm their suspicions.

“Your dad is an over analyzer” Mrs. Mell pointed to her husband, a subtle transition for him to explain because in all honesty, she had no idea how she got to the conclusion. She was better at math, where everything was facts and you didn’t have to infer anything.

Mr. Mell shrugged, too lazy to explain the entire process again. “It was kind of obvious. Anyway, we’re not mad or anything, we fully support you, we just wanted to know”

Michael nodded cautiously like the whole thing could be a trick. “Okay, okay cool. Um, could you not tell Jeremy?”

“Why?” Mrs. Mell immediately asked.

“I just, I’m not sure if he’d be okay with it, or if he’d be weirded out or whatever. I’d rather tell him, and later.” Michael’s face had regained all its color, and then some, red now flooding into his cheeks.

“Do you like Jeremy?” Mrs. Mell winced as soon as she said it. She hadn’t meant to, it just sort of slipped out. However red Michael’s face was before had tripled, as he stuttered and searched for an answer. It was thirty seconds of incomprehensible noises before he managed a tiny “yes” while looking at his shoes.

His mother grinned and ran over to Michael, crushing him in a hug. “Michael that’s amazing! We have to get you two together!”

“Ma, I can’t breathe” Michael coughed dramatically until he processed his mother’s words. “Wait, no! No no no no don’t do that!” He leaped from her grasp, ramming his side into the kitchen island and hissing in pain.

“Oh sweetie I’m sorry, but you need to do something with your feelings!” Mrs. Mell reached for Michael, grabbing his hand reassuringly.

“I can’t deal with this right now, sorry. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go downstairs and gay video games with Jeremy. PLAY, I’m going to play video games with Jeremy.” Michael through his hands in the air, turning around and limping towards the basement, side still aching from the hit to the counter top.

Mrs. Mell sighed sadly, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She gave a final solemn shake of her head before going to help her husband with the cooking.

* * *

 

It was nine thirty and Michael Mell was standing in his kitchen making brownies. There was brownie mix and flour all over his shirt, along with a few drops of vegetable oil on his sweatpants.

“Michael, Honey, are you sure you don’t need help?” His mother asked for the umpteenth time since he started making the brownies.

“No Ma, I told you, I got it”

“Okay if you’re sure”

“ _I'm sure_ ” Michael continued scooping the gooey brownie batter into the tin, the majority sticking to the measuring cup he was pouring with. He cursed quietly under his breath, grabbing the spoon he was mixing with to ease the thick batter off the cup. The things he did for Jeremy. Jeremy loved brownies, and because Jeremy was presumably coming over tomorrow (the Squip thing threw off their previous schedule), Michael figured he could make some for Jeremy. The squip incident had been a trip for everyone who had been involved, and Jeremy wasn’t taking it well (then again, who was?). And brownies make everything better.

Michael was hoping his were good enough to make Jeremy feel better for at least a little while. (And he half hoped that Jeremy would be impressed with Michael’s baking skills.) Michael grumbled something about damn batter but continued to supply the tin with the substance that would turn into brownies. His giant of a dog sat at his feet, licking her nose and waiting patiently for food that would never come. She took a scoot towards her owner, growling softly.

“For the last time Clyde, you can’t have this, it’s chocolate and it’ll kill you!” Michael yelled at his dog. Michael had gotten the Great Dane when he was six, and when he didn’t understand that Clyde was a boy’s name. Since he got her, she followed him around everywhere (that was hard to do for a great dane) and protected Michael (sometimes Jeremy) to the best of her ability.

Soon he had finished and had gotten the majority of the brownie mix into the tin, despite the mess he had made. Clyde had given up waiting for food and was laying on the loveseat in the living room. Michael picked up the brownie tin and put it in the oven, setting the correct time before leaving the brownies to cook. Michael cleaned up the dishes quickly, trying to clean his clothes to the best of his ability too, then joined his parents in the living room. They were watching A Dog’s Purpose. Michael could never watch that movie all the way through, it always made him cry.

“Why’re you making Jeremy brownies?” His mother asked, scooting over to give Michael room, considering their giant dog was taking up the entire other couch.

Michael accepted the opening and sat down, helping himself to the popcorn in the bowl his mom was cradling. “Well, he’s not been doing so well lately, and since he stopped hanging out with me not that long ago, I dunno, I wanted to do something nice for him”

His mom through him a glance, a mix of sympathy, pride, and affection all rolled into one look. She reached over and rubbed Michael’s arm, smiling. The conversation ended there, everyone refocusing on the movie until twenty minutes had gone by and Michael had to take out the brownies. Clyde followed Michael into the kitchen, certain that this time she’d get food. They looked pretty okay. His dad came by and tried to swipe one, but Michael swatted his hand away.

“These are for Jeremy!”

“Fine, fine, but I’d better get one tomorrow once he’s had one” His dad grumbled, poured some water into the cup he brought into the kitchen, and went back into the living room.

“They look good though Michael” he added on the way out.

“They smell amazing! Good job sweetie!” His mother called, unpausing the movie.

Michael took another look at the brownies. They were cooked perfectly and were still a little gooey but in the right way. They weren’t hard or burnt, and they popped out of the pan easily. Michael (for once) allowed himself to be proud of his work.

“Thanks, Ma,” He said, almost too quiet for her to hear. Michael nodded at the brownies, walking back into the living room to distract himself so he wouldn’t ruin his good work.

_See?_ He told himself as he sat down on the couch again, in between his parents. _Everything worked out_.

* * *

 

Michael and Jeremy hopped out of Michael’s car in Michael’s driveway. Ninety Nine Red Balloons was playing through open windows.

“Ma!” Michael called, looking around, Jeremy following closely behind. “Mom!? MOTHER!!” He yelled, loud enough to make Jeremy wince.

There was a soft reply of “What?” that came from the front yard. Michael lead Jeremy towards the voice, and found his mother in the garden, she was holding a red solo cup and was scooping dirt and a stock of mint into the cup with a spoon. Christine was there standing next to her, swaying on her feet to the song. Clyde was asleep on the porch, but she perked up when she saw Michael and Jeremy and ran over to greet them.

“Christine?” Michael asked as soon as he saw her, getting both of their attentions.

“Michael, Jeremy!” Christine beamed, skipping over to the two boys.

“Hi Christine” Jeremy greeted, petting the familiar dog.

Michael’s mother returned with the red solo cup full of dirt, and the stem of mint.

“Um, Christine, not that I don’t love having you here and all but, why are you here?” Michael tried his hardest not to sound rude or pushy, but when you’re asking someone why they’re there, it often comes across as just that.

“Oh! You mom said I could have one of her mint plants because she has so much of it” Christine explained, gesturing towards the mint in the cup that she was holding.

“Oh I see” Michael nodded, then looked over at his mom, who was motioning him over.

“Um, I think my mom wants to talk to me, I’ll be back” he walked away, Jeremy and Christine both confirming they heard him.

The two quickly started a conversation, and whatever they were talking about was making Jeremy a flustered mess, and because of that Michael couldn’t stop staring at them. Jeremy was adorable when he wasn’t blushing, but when he was it made Michael’s heart melt.

“Michael, Michael, MICHAEL” His mom was snapping her fingers in front of his face, trying to draw his attention away from the object of his affection.

“What?”

Mrs. Mell rolled her eyes and sighed, giving a glance towards Jeremy too. “Are you okay?”

Michael frowned at her, slightly off-put by her sudden questioning of his wellness.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Well, I don’t know… You just seem, off” His mom took a quick look at Jeremy and Christine.

Christine was punching and pointing at Jeremy, who was a blushing hot mess. Michael’s face mirrored Jeremy’s, just watching him could make Michael flush.

_God._

He needed to stop.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine” Michael tore his gaze away from Jeremy and found his mom giving him a pleading look. “Mom, are _you_  okay?”

She jumped. “What? Yes, yes, yeah I’m totally fine” His mom smiled a crooked smile at him, fidgeting slightly with her shirt.

She was lying to him. The look, the fidgeting, the calling him over without really having a reason. She was hiding something from him or was lying, or both.

“Mom, what aren’t you telling me? Please tell me it has nothing to do with my dog” That always worked for his mom. Michael would ask that and she’d feel guilty, then she’d either confess or flee.

“What? No! Your dog is fine. Now go over there to Jeremy!” His mom turned away and crouched to the ground, already moving on to her flowers.

Michael gave her a final questioning look before turning around and going back to Jeremy and Christine. “Heyyy I’m back” he greeted, Jeremy and Christine immediately halting their previous conversation.

“Hi, Michael!” Christine greeted, the mint bouncing with her movement.

“Hi” Jeremy echoed, much quieter.

Michael shook off the curiosity of what they were just talking about. “How was your whatever-you-call-it with Jenna?” Michael asked. It was a date, but it wasn't a date, and Michael didn't know the word for that.

“It was fun! I didn’t know Jenna was such a nerd. We spent an hour and a half at Barnes and Noble.” Christine laughed, then continued to explain the details of her Saturday with Jenna.

After she was finished, Michael was going to ask what they were talking about before he walked over, when his mother came and offered everyone popsicles. The popsicles were distracting, and soon Michael lost his train of thought before he had gotten the frozen sweet. Christine asked about Michael’s dog, and the conversation immediately changed to that topic. Michael loved talking about his dog. Eventually, the conversation somehow morphed into a heated argument over whether Will Byers from Stranger Things was gay. (The show that everyone except Rich had seen. Rich had claimed that he didn’t have time to waste on a TV show, but everyone knew he was just upset because he didn’t have Netflix. Even if he did, Rich spent too much time watching Cake Wars to spend on watching any other show.)

“HE IS!!!” Christine shrieked, jabbing her popsicle accusingly at Michael, her mint shivering in its cup.

“Is not” Michael argued, frowning down at Christine’s pineapple popsicle, which was pointed inches away from his nose.

“Is so!”

“Is not”

“They wouldn’t make jokes about it if he wasn’t!”

“Jokes are jokes Christine”

“Christine we’ve literally seen Will for maybe a total of an hour, we don’t know enough about him to clear this up” Jeremy pointed out, careful not to choose a side.

“But they talk about him in every episode! We know plenty about him, enough to determine if he’s gay or not at least” Christine’s hands flew around as she spoke like if she moved her hands around enough she could convince them that this character was gay.

“Hm, but we never really get any hints about it” Michael pointed out.

Christine squinted at him. “We get plenty of hints, maybe you just never noticed them” The way she said it, the way she was looking at Michael, it seemed like she wasn’t talking about Stranger Things anymore. Jeremy turned bright red and gave her a sad look, to which Christine shrugged back to, gaze soaked with sympathy. A hole had sunk into the conversation, everyone trying to find a way to fill it.

“So Jeremy how did you and Michael do in the murder mystery thing for science?” Christine asked, noticing the awkward silence and intervening.

“Okay, we were this close!” Michael yelled, positioning his index finger and thumb an inch apart to demonstrate how close they were. “Like seriously! Who would have guessed the mom!?”

Clyde lifted her head at the sudden outburst, then lowered it when she realized it was just Michael getting too worked up over something yet again.

Jeremy laughed, Christine soon joining in.

“Michael was really upset about it. He gets way into these things”

“Excuse you, I get just the right amount of into these things”

“That doesn’t make sense Michael”

“Jeremy’s just jealous because he has a B in that class and I have an A”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!!”

Christine was watching them bicker, laughing and eating her popsicle. “You two are like an old married couple” she commented, smirking at them.

The arguing stopped like it had been switched off. Jeremy and Michael looked over at Christine, a mixture of mortified, stunned, and the least bit hopeful. It’s always an exhilarating feeling when someone says that you and the person you’re pining after look or act like a couple. In the odd hurricane of emotions, the poor boys were going through, their faces had become matching shades of crimson, only fueling Christine’s laughter. While the two boys were wrapped up in their own thoughts, Christine’s phone buzzed.

“Oh shoot, I gotta go. I told my mom I’d help her paint the living room. I’ll see you guys later!” She walked off, waving to Michael and Jeremy, stopping briefly to thank Michael’s mom say goodbye to Clyde.

Christine turned around, halfway down the driveway. “I think you should rewatch Stranger Things. Educate yourself” And with that, Christine walked away, swaying slightly like she was listening to music no one else could hear. That’s just how Christine was.

An awkward breeze stumbled through, lightly blowing the hair of both boys. It was a lovely Friday. The sun was out, and the weather tipped in the direction of cooler, but still summer-like weather. There was the slightest whisper of a breeze, and fluffy optimistic clouds were trekking across the bright blue sky. Mrs. Mell was still working in her garden, which was tucked in the shade. The song had changed to Africa by Toto, the music softly riding on the breeze.

“So, um, want to go play videogames?” Michael started, trying to ignore how hot his face felt.

“Sure” Jeremy’s voice cracked mid-word, and Jeremy winced. Michael ignored the feeling of wanting to laugh at Jeremy’s voice crack (which was cute _as fuck)_ and lead him downstairs.

They walked in silence, occasionally sharing glances until they reached the familiar basement. The silence continued into setting up the game and waiting for it to load, but the second they started playing all awkwardness flew out the window. Between screaming, cursing, and everything that came with that. As usual, Michael occasionally got wrapped up in staring at Jeremy, but normally he could act like he wasn’t (thanks to experience). Sometimes he got too distracted and Jeremy would notice and tell him to get back on track. Jeremy was always cute, but he was even cuter when he was focused on something. Especially video games. Jeremy often yelled at things in the game, which was hilarious on its own. Sometimes Jeremy stuck his tongue out subconsciously in the middle of a level, and other times he chewed on his lip. All of it made Michael die a little inside. But no matter how hard Michael tried, he couldn’t stop staring. During an easier level, they had quick conversations, sentences often interrupted by curses or shouts.

“Should we watch Stranger things?” Jeremy asked in between levels, turning to look at Michael. Michael shrugged, the level starting.

“We could binge watch it I guess, but I was planning on actually getting some sleep tonight, so we’d have to start now” Jeremy gave him a questioning look, the videogame forgotten.

“Why? Have you not been sleeping lately?” The genuine concern in Jeremy’s voice made Michael wince, knowing that Jeremy would worry more than necessary. He always did. Michael ignored the question, turning back to the already hopeless level. “Hey” Jeremy scooted over to Michael and yanked on his arm, which did not help Michael’s bright red face and racing pulse. “Have you not been sleeping lately?”

“I’m… Fine. I’m fine. I just stayed up pretty late the past few nights trying to keep a streak with Rich” Michael smiled trying to prove his point. It came out crooked and obviously fake, but what else could Michael do?

“Oh, okay” Jeremy let go of Michael’s arm, moving back over to his spot. Michael couldn’t tell if he was hurt or unconvinced. Or both.

It was terrifying sometimes how easily Michael lied. While he and Rich had been doing their best to keep up their Snapchat streaks, that wasn’t why Michael was up until four in the morning. Sometimes he was up waiting for nightmares, anticipating them, avoiding them. The rest of the time he was up because he woken covered in sweat and crying, and he was too scared to go back to sleep. Jeremy was having enough trouble and stress already, he didn’t need Michael’s problems added to that.

It was just easier to lie.

“So we’re watching Stranger Things?” Jeremy steered the conversation back to less iffy territory.

“It’s almost nine hours, and you’ve never binge-watched anything before. Are you sure you want to?” Michael, unlike Jeremy, could go days without sleeping and was an expert on binge watching. Jeremy needed at least four hours of sleep to function, and if not he got creepily deep and thoughtful, which was unnerving and terrifying sometimes. But sleepy Jeremy was also adorable and sometimes admitted things that awake Jeremy wouldn’t.

“I’m sure” Jeremy nodded with such determination, Michael wasn’t sure if they were talking about a TV show anymore. It made his cheeks hot. Michael shook off the feeling and turned to smile at Jeremy.

“Alright let’s start it then” 

* * *

 

The episodes went by quick, bringing with them armfuls of feels and tears and screaming at the screen. In between each episode, the boys scrambled around, trying to see if they could refill drinks and grab more snacks in the time between the episodes (thirty seconds). Michael fell five times slipping on the floors while running from the stairs to the kitchen and back. Jeremy’s job was refilling drinks, and he only fell once (tripping over Michael). They’d plop down on the couch just in time (except for episode seven when Michael crashed into a chair when he fell, cut his cheek, and needed a band-aid, along with fussing from his mom). Every time the theme played, Jeremy and Michael would leap from the couch and bounce around the room, awkwardly moving their arms to the music. After the theme ended, they sat back down like nothing happened. The ‘Stranger Things Dance’ was tradition for watching the show. Finally, after nine hours, the two tired boys had watched the eight episodes again, just as their theater enthusiast classmate had said to. The end credits finished, and both boys flopped back onto the couch with sighs.

“I can’t close my eyes” Jeremy complained, staring straight ahead. Michael chuckled and shook his head.

“That feeling normally follows binge watching”

“Oh God, I can see every equation” Jeremy threw an arm over his eyes, sliding down the couch into an awkward position.

Michael shook his head and laughed harder.

“My God, I can’t believe I missed all of that watching it the first time”

“I can hear colors,” Jeremy said, putting his head in his hands.

“Maybe we should sleep”

Jeremy nodded, eyes closed and stretching his limbs out. His hand brushed Michael’s side, sending chills up both boys’ spines and both their faces to turn red.

“Y-yeah I think that’d be, that’s a good idea” Jeremy stuttered, softly pulling away from Michael.

Neither had enough energy to feel awkward about sleeping in the same bed, so they pulled their sleepy bodies towards the bed in the basement. Already made with blankets and comforters, it might as well have been heaven for the tired high schoolers. Jeremy threw himself face first into the bed, groaning.

“So tired,” he said into the pillow.

Michael followed, only landing on his back instead of his stomach. He wriggled out of his pants; far too tired to acknowledge how it could possibly be uncomfortable, and snuggled under the covers. He held up the blanket for Jeremy, who had also taken off his jeans, and left them in a heap on the side of the bed. Jeremy took the invitation and got underneath the blankets.

“Do you think we’re overlooking his character?” Jeremy asked, head lifting up momentarily from the pillow.

“Who’s?”

“Will’s”

Michael shrugged. “I think it’s okay to think and wonder about it as long as you have good intentions. Besides, people are going to ask about it and theorize either way”

“I think it’s okay,” Jeremy started, his voice low with exhaustion “because then the LBGT people have something- er, someone to talk about. Besides, it's better than labeling him as that one poor kid who everything bad happens to and reducing him to the events that happen to him in the series”

Michael laughed softly, shaking his head. “Do you mean ‘LGBT’? Man you are tired”

Jeremy nodded, then squashed his face down into the pillow once more, curling into a ball with the blanket balled up in his fists. Jeremy barely managed a quick “goodnight Michael” before falling asleep.

“Goodnight Jere” Michael whispered. Michael was up longer (how much longer? He wasn’t sure) staring at Jeremy and admiring him in every way possible. Michael fell asleep thinking about Jeremy’s hair falling onto his perfect and beautiful face.

* * *

 

Michael loved the weekends. Sure, he could do this on weekdays, but he felt better about it on weekends. On weekends, he could wake up at three in the morning and play games on his phone or DS just because he got scared. Just because he had a dream where his best friend and person he loved died. If Michael got scared at three AM on a Saturday, it was no big deal. If he woke up heart pounding and sobbing, he could avoid sleep without being drowsy in school that day. Michael could be up in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare on a weekend, which is why he was awake at three forty-seven when Jeremy started to sleep talk.

Jeremy was a sleep talker, and Michael knew that. But normally he said odd combinations of random words that made no sense together and strings of half thoughts that lacked context if Michael could make out what he was saying at all. But this time, Jeremy was saying coherent sentences. It was three forty-seven, and Michael was playing games on his phone when he heard Jeremy talk. Jeremy sounded distressed and worried, so Michael’s first instinct was to wake Jeremy up (given that Jeremy had told Michael to wake him up if it looked like he was having a nightmare), but then Michael heard what he was saying.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry” Jeremy repeated it over and over like a mantra, tossing and turning.

Michael reached a hand over to shake him awake when Jeremy stopped him.

“Michael,” Jeremy said, voice pleading and upset. Michael flinched away, terrified he woke Jeremy up. But Jeremy was still asleep, even though he was crying.

Jeremy _was crying_. 

It was soft and silent, but the tears were still slipping down his cheeks.

“Michael, please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I swear I’d never hurt you”

And Michael shut up, curiosity getting the better of him as he scooted back on the bed to give Jeremy some room in case he needed it.

“Michael!” Jeremy shouted, like the Michael in his dream wasn’t listening. “Please forgive me, I don’t know what I’d do without you! I should never have abandoned you like that”

Oh, so that’s what he was talking about.  
The party.

The bathroom.

_Loser_.

Michael sucked in a sharp breath, taking a careful scoot closer to Jeremy.

“Michael,” Jeremy made a reaching motion over the edge of the bed like he was reaching for someone. “Please, please forgive me. I- I need you”

Michael smiled sadly as he watched Jeremy act out an emotional apology that Michael had been waiting for.

“Michael, I’m so sorry”

Now both of them were crying, both silently.

“I forgive you. I could never be mad at you Jeremy, you know that. Of course, I forgive you. I couldn’t not forgive you… That didn’t make sense. Whatever, you can’t hear me, God this is stupid, but the point is I forgive you” Michael was crying harder now, holding Jeremy’s hand softly and leaning over him.

Jeremy didn’t stir, he stayed asleep and eerily silent. Michael had a panicky thought that Jeremy was awake, but he quickly dismissed that idea in order to stay calm. It nearly gave Michael a heart attack when Jeremy spoke again.

“Michael, I have something to confess to you…”

Michael shut up once more, leaning in even closer to hear it, even though Jeremy was talking loud and clear.

“I like you like… More than a friend. I love your hair, and your laugh, _God, your laugh_ , I love your eyes and how funny and brave you are, and how you’re always there for me. You’re just so amazing and I love everything about you. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner, but I just had to tell you. I understand if you hate me now...” Jeremy confessed, arm hanging over the side of the bed.

Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hand softly, ready to tell Jeremy everything he felt. Then Michael realized it was four AM and he was exhausted, so he simply kissed Jeremy’s forehead and laid down. Jeremy stayed silent, occasionally shifting, but his talking was done for the night. Jeremy rolled over so he was facing Michael, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Michael stared at Jeremy taking note of every feature, even though he’d already memorized them. Eventually, Michael fell back asleep, replaying Jeremy’s confession over and over.

He dreamt of Jeremy, of his smile and his voice, his laugh and how Jeremy is and always will be Michael’s best friend. The bathroom incident never once occurred to Michael, his dream remaining a safe space full of fluffy, happy, cotton candy thoughts and fantasies. Monsters and fires and supercomputer demons were far, far away. For the first time in a long time, Michael slept peacefully.

* * *

 

When Michael woke up Jeremy was still asleep. He was wrapped up in blankets, curled around a pillow. Clyde was asleep on the edge of the bed, stretched out and snoring softly. He smiled softly, remembering what Jeremy had said last night. Michael ignored the thought that it was simply Jeremy dreaming and nothing more, that Jeremy didn’t really feel that way, and got out of bed.

He walked to the kitchen, stretching and yawning every so often. Clyde had gotten up and followed him, tail wagging and suddenly energetic. It was nine in the morning, and both Michael’s parents were out. His mother left a note on the kitchen stating she was out with a friend, promising to bring coffee back to Jeremy and him. But that wouldn’t be for another hour at least, so Michael started to brew coffee. His dad had gone up to see Michael’s grandfather up in Buffalo New York given that he had a recent health scare and someone had to go check to see if he was all right (even if Michael’s aunt and uncle were already with him).

The doubts came trickling back, and as the coffee brewed Michael convinced himself that Jeremy hadn’t meant what he said, it was nothing more than sleep nonsense. Why would Jeremy ever love him? Michael was terrible and Jeremy deserved so much more than him. Michael paced the kitchen making a list of his flaws in his head. He was about to cry (that was another thing to add: he was too sensitive) when the coffee maker beeped, signaling that the coffee was ready.

Michael made Jeremy and himself cups of coffee, only adding a drop of creamer to Jeremy’s, and adding more than the recommended amount to his own. Michael continued to worry, even on things he knew were right. He worried if he made Jeremy’s coffee wrong if Jeremy didn’t want coffee if he had used the wrong mug, and of course, he worried if Jeremy meant what he’d said. Michael moved to the fridge to grab the brownies that he and Jeremy didn’t eat the night before. He grabbed a plastic Ziploc bag holding two brownies and shoved it in his sweatshirt pocket. Brownies for breakfast, there’s nothing wrong with that. Right?

Michael’s frantic worrying was interrupted by a sneeze that sounded like a kitten. He turned around and saw Jeremy, hair a curly mess, face flushed, and still lacking pants. Jeremy was on his knees, petting Clyde, who had laid on the kitchen floor for Jeremy to pet.

“Morning” Michael said walking over to Jeremy and kneeling next to him.

“Morning” Jeremy replied, looking up and smiling a simple yet stunning smile at Michael.

“I made you coffee” Michael nodded up at the steaming mugs on the counter.

“Thanks, you’re the best” Jeremy’s smile widened and he stood up to grab his coffee.

A brushing of red covered Michael’s cheeks, but he covered it with a small laugh. “You flatter me”

Jeremy laughed from the counter, bringing both mugs to Michael and sitting next to him on the floor. “What’s for breakfast?”

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic Ziploc bag containing two brownies.

“Brownies?” Jeremy asked, reaching for the Ziploc bag.

“Yup, I made them Thursday” Michael smiled, nervousness seeping in.

“They’re not pot brownies right?”

“You and my mom both asked that, and no, they’re not. I swear. I’d tell you if they were. Besides, isn’t nine in the morning a little early for that?”

Jeremy laughed and nodded.

“I guess so” He took one of-of the bag and started to eat it, eyes lighting up. “Michael this is really good”

Michael’s worries vanished and he grinned at Jeremy. “Thank you”

Jeremy nodded, taking another bite. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just drinking coffee, eating brownies, and petting the dog.

“So you talk in your sleep” Michael broke the silence, ignoring the nagging fear of the conversation’s results.

“So I’ve been told” Jeremy chuckled, remembering the many times Michael had told him the weird things he said in his sleep.

“You normally say pretty crazy and random stuff but…”

“What did I tell you!?” Jeremy’s worry level went from zero to one hundred in record time.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh at Jeremy’s random panic. Not only was it just funny, but it was a sign that what Jeremy had said was true.

“Um, nothing much, you just apologized for what happened. On Halloween and everything with the Squip.”

Jeremy’s face fell, his eyes soaked with worry and fear.

Did he really think Michael wouldn’t forgive him? Michael continued talking, staring into his coffee cup. “It was actually really sweet and heartfelt, and um, I forgive you” he smiled at Jeremy, trying to calm the boy down.

Jeremy’s fear washed away, and he was grinning back at Michael. “Really? I was going to tell you a real apology at some point, and I got it all figured out. I was going to get you an ice cream cake. God, Michael, I was such an asshole. I shouldn’t have done any of the things I did and most of all I shouldn’t have abandoned you. This is the worst apology ever. I can’t stop thinking about that night at Jake’s party. Michael, you could have died. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you had, and it would have been my fault. Michael, I could have killed you! I’m such a terrible person, and I know you should never forgive me and you deserve a much better friend but I’m really sorry and-” Michael cut Jeremy off by putting his hand over Jeremy’s mouth.

“Hey, stop. I forgive you, okay? While it was really sweet of you to give me that whole extra speech, I didn’t need all the self-deprecating and untrue things you said about yourself. You’re not terrible, you made a mistake, and that’s okay. You can be a little oblivious and care too much about other people’s opinions, and you are pretty easy to manipulate, but you’re also really great. You’re an amazing friend and I’m glad to have known you for this long” So apparently today was a big day for sappy confessions.

Jeremy set his coffee down on the floor and hugged Michael so tight Michael couldn’t breathe for a second (or that could be just because Jeremy was hugging him).

“You’re seriously the best person to ever exist” Jeremy murmured into Michael’s shoulder during the hug.

“You are seriously the best and most amazing person ever” Michael countered, smiling, cheeks a bright crimson.

“Shut up” Jeremy laughed, burying his face in Michael’s sweatshirt.

“I can only speak the truth” Michael laughed, reaching a hand up to play with Jeremy’s hair. He pretended, just for a second, that he and Jeremy were a couple. That if he wanted to, he could lean over and kiss Jeremy and there would be no consequences. It was thoughts like those that kept his heart occupied by Jeremy Heere for over five years.

Jeremy was quiet, still clinging to Michael like he was Jeremy’s lifeline. Well, it’s now or never.

“Funny story, you also uh- confessed your undying love for me?” Michael said the statement like a question, nervously laughing. He was terrified. What if Michael was right and he just made things awkward. Jeremy’s face matched Michael’s hoodie as he scooted away, stammering for an answer.

_God, why did I ask?_

“Oh my God I’m so sorry I didn’t want it to come out like that damn it I had a plan and you probably hate me, oh God I ruined our friendship why am I alive I’m so sorry” Jeremy’s answer came out in a frantic blur, no pauses or stops, just one giant mess of and tangle of words.

“Jeremy slow down. There’s no reason to apologize, I don’t hate you, our friendship it fine, you’re alive because you’re an amazing person” Michael completely missed the confirming of Jeremy’s feelings in the stampede of horrible, self-deprecating thoughts that were mixed into the speech. Upon replaying Jeremy’s terrified outburst in his mind, Michael realized that Jeremy had basically just announced that he meant what he said.

Jeremy looked utterly petrified, and Michael realized he hadn’t mentioned how he felt towards Jeremy. “And um, about the undying love, I’m kind of, totally in love with you too” Michael admitted, looking down at his feet and rubbing his arm.

Jeremy looked up at Michael, eyes wide and sparkling. “Really?”

“Is it really that hard to believe?”

Jeremy laughed and nodded. “Kind of, yeah. I mean there’s a lot of other better people you could be with. I’m not that great”

Michael gasped and put a hand on his chest. “Jeremiah Heere shut your mouth.” Michael moved the hand that was on his chest to Jeremy’s cheek. “You are an amazing human being and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise”

Jeremy nodded and smiled weakly.

Michael pulled Jeremy into a hug again, mainly because he just wanted to make sure this was real. That he wasn’t dreaming.

“Wait, Jeremy, you said you were going to get me an ice cream cake to apologize right?” Michael asked, pulling away just enough to look Jeremy in the eyes.

Jeremy nodded, cheeks tinted pink. “Yeah, why?”

“I still would appreciate it if you got me one. Just saying” Jeremy laughed, and Michael couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Alright, I guess I could get you one”

Michael was perfectly content sitting there, admiring Jeremy and how perfect he looked, but since Jeremy and Michael were on the same page feeling-wise, Michael realized he could do something he had always wanted to do. Michael leaned forward and (finally) kissed Jeremy.

Nothing is perfect, not even a kiss that was stalled five years. The two nerds were inexperienced, even Jeremy, despite having kissed people before, he wasn’t good at it. Michael had barely kissed anyone (a quick kiss under the slide in third grade, one with a boy at camp, and this one. Third time’s a charm), so obviously his kissing skills were lacking. But then again, to people who had pined after each other (especially for years), no matter how terrible the first kiss is, it _feels_ perfect. And that’s all that matters in that moment.

Just two people. Just two boys. Just two best friends. Just two dorks in love.

They broke away laughing, because everything was just too much, and the pure affection mixed with relief from both of them came out in laughter. There was too much to talk about, there wasn’t enough, and things were sort of awkward, but when were they not with two awkward boys? The minutes blurred together, filled with kisses and hand holding and soft voices. Until Clyde decided she wasn’t getting enough attention and she interrupted the sweet moment by licking Michael’s face, separating them. Michael coughed and wiped his face off while Jeremy laughed so hard he started wheezing.

“Thanks, Clyde” Michael muttered, wiping the dog spit off his face and onto Jeremy’s shirt.

“Eww, I don’t want dog spit on my shirt” Jeremy whined, frowning at his shirt.

“Too bad!” Michael yelled, pretending to wipe more spit on Jeremy.

This ended with Jeremy falling backward onto the hardwood floor and Michael falling after him. Michael’s hands were propping him up on either side of Jeremy’s face, both boys shocked and flushed. Michael leaned down and peppered kisses all over Jeremy’s face, causing Jeremy to start laughing again. In the midst of more kissing and laughter, Jeremy had ended up on Michael’s lap, playing with the strings on Michael’s hoodie and talking about something that Chloe and Brooke did.

“Chloe is obviously not the nicest person, but she still did that and it was really nice of her. We’re all really proud of her for- skittles” Jeremy said the random word casually as if Skittles had anything to do with his previous sentence.

“Hm?”

“I was checking to see if you were listening”

“I totally am listening” Michael had been running his hands through Jeremy’s hair, too absorbed in everything about Jeremy to listen.

“Yeah okay, sure. But Christine will lose her shit when we tell her we’re dating”

“We’re dating?” No one had said it, it was just assumed that no one needed to. But Michael wanted (needed) Jeremy to say it out loud.

“Yeah of course, unless you don’t want to” Jeremy shrunk back slightly, looking at his hands.

“Of course I want to date. What was all this if we aren’t dating?” Michael gestured in between them. “Just a casual friend make-out session?” Jeremy smiled, which was progress. “Besides, we won’t even have to change our backpacks”

Then Jeremy was laughing, and Michael decided it was the best sound in the world.

"Wait you told Christine you liked me?" 

"I told Chloe too. And Brooke. And Rich and Jake and Jenna, and my dad, and your mom" Jeremy admitted, shrugging. 

"Wait,  _my mom_?"

Jeremy shyly nodded. "She saw me staring at you and one thing led to another"

"So that's what she was hiding from me. She's going to freak out too once we tell her we're dating"

"So is my dad"

Jeremy leaned into Michael, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder. Another quiet moment of thought rolled through, although it was welcomed because both boys needed to think about what to say or do next. Getting off the kitchen floor would be good. But neither did, they just sat there, pressed close together, trying to figure this out. Turns out, dating is hard (even harder when you don’t have a Japanese evil tic tac telling you what to do). But they’d work it out.

It’s not like being together fixes everything from before. There’s still issues and problems to be solved, but Jeremy makes things slightly better. If Michael solved one of the biggest problems in life (and it ended beautifully), it made him feel like everything will work out. Of course, that feeling doesn’t last, but Michael’s hoping Jeremy will, and that was really all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> The title by the way is a Two Door Cinema Club song, because I needed a title and I had been listening to that song on repeat so here we are.  
> How was it? Hopefully not too bad. As usual confidence, self-worth, and happiness went out the window about 1,000 words in, so I'm certain it's terrible. But hey, maybe it's not.  
> I hope you enjoyed! And it might be a little longer until my next Be More Chill fanfic is out, given I'm planning one with an actual story and plot.  
> Also Michael has a dog because I love dogs and I think Michael deserves a dog. It's a great dane because they're really protective and affectionate (like Michael). Her name is Clyde because it sounds cool and because it's the name of the orange Pacman ghost. And she's a girl but her name is Clyde because it happened in my family once and I thought it'd be funny.  
> Please comment and leave kudos, I'd really appreciate it!  
> And my tumblr is burgundy-burgers, feel free to hit me up, although be warned I'm very awkward.


End file.
